Executive Intelligence Network
The Executive Intelligence Network, or EIN, was born out of the ashes of the Poet Revolution Party. Based in Ironia, Ferene, as was its predecessor, the EIN works to serve the people of the Republic of Telamon as trustees of their will and needs, by whatever means are necessary. It believes in the power of rationality and the understanding that extreme actions may at times be necessary for the stability of the state. Foundation Michael Princenthal (born 1 April, 2708) was orphaned soon after birth. Given to the state to care for, he worked his way to through schooling, excelling only after he was able to put all his work ethic into his studies. He became an intern for Jay Cole, of the PRP, and soon after was promoted to his Executive Assistant in the PRP. His beliefs were strong and unwavering; his belief in doing what was necessary for the safety and success of the people of Telamon, and for the stability of the state and her citizens. When the PRP fell by the wayside because of internal strife, he beliefs continued, and he searched for a new way to continue the mission. From this, the Executive Intelligence Network was born. Party Ideology "We of the Executive Intelligence Network dedicate ourselves to the fulfillment of the duty laid upon us by our fathers to maintain that government whose foundation they laid. We hold that the people are the masters of their Constitution, to fulfill its purposes and to safeguard it from those who, by perversion of its intent, would convert it into an instrument of injustice." ::::::::::::::::::::::- Executive Intelligence Network, Mission Statement, April 1, 2726 Party Structure The PRP has a system built on the input of the mass, with the decision making of the learned and proven few. Director of the Executive Intelligence Network The Director of the EIN is the head and executive officer of the Network. He acts as the voice of the Network, and chairs the ExCom. In this position, the Director holds veto power over decisions of the ExCom, which cannot be overturned, even by a unanimous vote of the ExCom. ExCom The ExCom is the decision making body of the Network. It is comprised of Deputy Directors and Seated Members (which are voting and non-voting members, respectively), and is chaired by the Director. It reviews all motions which come from General Network Members, debates, and then votes on the matters. These votes are binding on the Network itself. In matters where the Director deems issues sensitive, referred to as sub rosa, the matter is reviewed exclusively by the ExCom in a non-Seated Member session. Deputy Directors Deputy Directors are long-time, respected, and proven members of the EIN. They have, through the course of their involvement with the Network, shown loyalty and dedication to the Network and its ideals. They are voting members of the ExCom, and the sole voice on sub rosa matters. At any time, there is only thirteen Deputy Directors, each a candidate for a ministry position in the government. Currently, these Deputy Directors are: Seated Members Seated Members are non-Deputy Directors of the Network holding Parliamentary positions. They are speaking, but non-voting, members of the ExCom. In sub rosa matters, they are asked to leave the ExCom War Room. General Network Members General Network Members of the EIN are members of the general public who have registered as members of the Network for political and voting purposes. Category:Political parties in Telamon